gijinkas_kirbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wham Bam Rock
"I hate the moral coward,I just detest a man afraid to go home in the dark, I always spend my evening where's the woman wine and song,I'm a night owl, and a wise bird too,early to bed and you will miss all the fun.The fun it doesn't stop 'til 12 on happy old broadway .Now something confidential,wisper not above the breath, I once went at 2AM,and scared my brother to death!.I never shall forget the night I made six hitmans run .Although I didn't have a knife or a gun, I proved myself a hero of a very high degree .I ran for home,and six of them were running after me!" "I never learn from my mistakes!" "Look, I had to endure my ancestor, for a long time, and now I have to endure your family .. hey ..." "My brother gets scared easily, almost had a fucking heart attack when he saw a bee!" "I SHIT ON YOU,beetle bitch!" He's a man living in dreamland. History. Though his origins are vague, he is a young man with geoquinesis(or better known as Dishing Out Dirt more information here ), his power over Popstar has caused several earthquakes and landslides, for fear that the destoze Dreamland, his anger is under control, although it is only a knight willing to care for his brother, has been shown with a dark side threatening to kill him. Only he knows the secret corners found in the cave where he has been leading, besides being a good person can do unexpected things and never made before, of the time it looks like a calm adult, but most of the time is this angry, venting their anger with his brother and even his friends,but this lonely young man looks the love of a woman Simirror is the more closest he has. Although he maintains a solemn demeanor, he tends to be furious whenever someone puts his loved ones in danger.For example, when the evil scientific kidnapped Wham Bam Jewel after realizing he has a unique bond with the Soul of Ruby Hearts, he was very determined to get him back. When seeing the pain or hurt of others Wham Bam Rock shows sorrow toward those who are suffering(the most part of the times he just goes laughing) .When Dark Matter had "possessed" the body of his brother, had shown courage in it. Ending. After defeating Necrodeus,Wham Bam Rock obtains the Soul of Ruby Hearts but decides not to make a wish just before Zero makes an attempt to steal it.Wham Bam Rock stops the attempt by catching him in his hands with Zero still screaming threats against the Wham Bam Jewel.Wham Bam Rock crushes Zero's body into nothingness and reveals the life ruby. Soon after,Wham Bam Rock is seen sitting on par with him congratulating him on a job well done.Looks Wham Bam Rock away with a sad expression in regret for killing Zero in the process. Personality and traits. He can be extremely aggressive,he takes his job very seriously, is firm, fair, wise, and "diligent" knight, he is very obscene, loves to annoy people making them jokes, go mad most of the time, like being drunk (everything except the hangover), likes to talk but without many detours, he loves being stuck in discussions, is highly agressive,quick-tempered .Deep down is relaxed and fragile .Even he's so aggressive,nasty and mean,also his nasty grimaces make his brother angry .While typically showing little emotional fluctuation,he does tend to be very condescending, and will take every opportunity to insult .His personality (in much cases) strongly resembles that of a ninja: cold, impersonal, and serious. He can be angry, but never can go far to kill or make hurt (like in Zero case). He can be defined as a voodoo sorcerer, although he says is not true, as in many cases, ranging people say he suffers from Tourette Syndrome or Coprolalia (this is due to "obscene compulsive").In many cases most of the people say that he has Coprolalia (also because because people can see him see making obscene writings or drawings).Can see most of the view that he's movements are stiff, altough he's movements are light and slow (perhaps because he's element earth). He appears to be rather aggressive,wanting to "poke some holes" in Zero (for the hell of it).He also comes across as very rude and quite sarcastic at times, possibly making him one of the meanest(are more)out of the part of Dreamland dwellers .He seems to be a little sneaky and sly as well Such as him intention to kill Dream Magolor for one apparent reason(that because the dream Magolor has to do with that he will kill all the people who hurt him in his life that may also be due to a tendency to genocide). Despite being prone to rude and sarcastic remarks, too impatient to listen to excessive speeches from Wham Bam Jewel and Necrodeus and clearly hostile toward some people he's encountered .He attempts to kill Zero even though from past experience he knows he's rude and insufferable .Wham Bam Rock admits to having attempted to kill Zero and Daroach several times during a whole month,And tried to kill Zero Two several times but he always thinks:"I can’t do that he's a father his children need him".Proving that he is not as heartless as it seems but has also proven to be gentle to several people who will not care if he could not kill someone likes him but he is very courageous people that know they need help. It seems he likes to be in positions of royalty (although he says he does not want, also when this only develops a tendency to put the crown of his brother whenever he has opportunity) also he can comment on Marx:"Being king is be: Noble, strong, loyal to his kingdom, always checking the health of villagers, being friendly, diligent and especially nothing selfish and cruel, but you can say I would rule with a rod of iron ... well rock because… oh fuck forget it. " He has also been shown to have interest in gossiping about the relationships of the others(altough Bugzzy says is very bad gossip).Due to his blood,Wham Bam Rock has a strong urge to get rid of all the persons has the same blood color as him so that she doesn't threaten his "supremacy", but he himself does not want to do so “Because I am not a monster and I do not want to see anyone die”. He has developed a weird obsession, trying to stab Marx with his Mahogany post whenever he can .When it comes to being in charge or fight, he has a Spanish accent uncommon asMeta Knight (in the anime).A possible reason for this is that, given the fact he's genetically predisposed to attack all heirs,his attempts to kill Zero(he knows Zero is inmortal) and Daroach may be related as well, due to the fact that Zero and Daroach wears red colors similar to that of "Cherry red"the color that would be associated with other the knights and heirs. Wham Bam Rock is a complicated and initially disturbing person he is a firm believer in the castes system .He is brilliant enough to create rock monsters, intending to destroy them in bouts of rage .Wham Bam Rock has a tendency to quickly fly into a rage about practically everything. He is only able to express his rage by making rock monsters setting them to "attack mode," and smashing the shit out of them with staggering quantities of violence .Wham Bam Rock is very strong,and has trouble controlling his strength;under his touch,glasses break,and his exceptionally strong bruises from little more than a tap on the shoulder.This enrages him further .He seems to enjoy the concept of domination, admiring his own strength .He likes games, but only if they are serious important games with high stakes,videogames and among other games. He constantly insults others with a style of dirty stereotypical mockery. In keeping with the theme of his personality, he rarely smiles because “I don’t like to smile if there is no reason”. He is also often seen screaming, pounding his fists against whatever he finds(if he finds nothing, he can get to the point of hitting himself). Wham Bam Rock is ruthlessly ambitious and will grasp at any opportunity for power, but he just doesn't have the subtlety of his friends compatriots and ends with the sharp end of the stick more than once .Despite his flippant demeanor, he also seems to care quite deeply for his friends' well being,despite his arrogant and volatile behavior, he proves to be a somewhat effective leader. Towards the end,he seems to show a softer side that hasn't really been shown before .At this point he treats the most part of the persons in a friendly and polite manner, something that he's done only with a select few before. Unlike other people,Wham Bam Rock dosen't "dresses, a representative element of his blood color",in either the figurative OR literal sense, and is very defensive when asked about it .When he stabbed by Marx, it turns out his blood is "Cherry red",an almost unique blend between the Dreamland dwellers,one that is considered a high privilege to Dreamland(because it is associated with knights and heirs)but he was only trying to protect himself,, to other knights and heirs, do not try to attack or get rid of him .Wham Bam Rock,Blade Knight,Sword Knight,Meta Knigh,Dark Matter Knight among other knights form an alliance when it is revealed that they have the same color of blood, a revelation that shocks Wham Bam Rock. It is believed that this insecurity is what spurs Wham Bam Rock to be so angry and violent. He is the only knight who has shown the rare ability to detect the taste or smell of blood,for example, blue blood he detected an unusual taste of blueberries,cherry red blood he associates it with the taste of cherries, the green blood he detected a rare kiwi flavor(but he tries to hide that rare vampire-like ability). His behavior ranges from being a knight with a frown, to a hooliganism and insulting of the "politically incorrect",behavior that has pushed him to drink liquor, teasing, and being outrageously obscene .His teen delinquent behaviour is a product of "being raised by a hooded idiot of over seven feet tall , or almost an oversized idiot". Wham Bam Rock prepares his speech with crude, aggressively lascivious remarks at any opportunity, even with Daroach (whom he hates ).According to his brother,Wham Bam Rock's personality took this drastic shift after repeated bullying from the other ancestors .Wham Bam Rock is shown to have no qualms,and it is heavily implied that he used his earth abilities to meddle with other ancestors in revenge. Like and dislikes. Likes:Studying things from afar,battle, nature, the cave where he lived, big things,punctuality, careful planning,Mind games, Chess,biology,reading and learning, proper etiquette,friends,diplomacy, philosophy,his brother Wham Bam Jewel,training,competition,brag,sudoku,folk metal music,teasing his friends and brother,snakes,animals(specially weird and wild animals),Simirror,jackass tricks,Silk Road Ruin,parkour,professional wrestling,bother the first graders,tiki masks, tiki bars, Hawaiian culture, Mayan and Inca Aztec culture, the construction of Machu Picchu and Chichen Itza, pyramids, tombs of pharaohs, natural sciences, archeology,the treasures found in his cave,war papers,social studies(only the old constructions Mayan,Inca and Aztec history),milshakes to others on their birthdays (except sore his birthday). Dislikes:Styrofoam sounds,when Magolor tries to kill him,assassins,people who speak ill of his brother,injustice,Overly emotional people,relying on others,Needless formality, Sentimentality, Weak people,fight without reason,idiots,stupid music,screamers,mathematics,social studies,follow the rules of his brother,animal abuse,destruction of nature,bitchy people,bastards,Dark Matters,be in the punishment room,expect most of the playground for buying the damn kiosk,the book of discipline,observations of daily work (especially math, French, geometry, etc.), bad marks for unfair reasons,filthy bathrooms, Zero work as a tutor and school director(he says that Zero is always wanting to face rape all),take notes and then not understand a shit of what he wrote,giant cobwebs,be forced to do something he would never do(for example:kill). Relations Marx He usually has a slight hatred for him outside, but inside deeply cares about him (like his other friends). He has proven to be very careful towards him,and such a good friend who called "Best shitty friend".Proving somewhat obscene friendship.Above all he has shown concern about the number of victims under his belt, to the point that he had defined as "a nightmare on two colors".